The Draconis Age
by startrekempire
Summary: A federation shuttle crash lands near Val Royaux while investigating a newly discovered system. Unfortunately for Thedas the shuttle contains the wife of the legendary Fleet Admiral Campbell, Captain of the U.S.S. Wolfbane. What will happen when a world of magic and religion meets a universe of Science and Technology.


Sirens blared as the _U.S.S. Hunter_ blared as the shuttle dived through the atmosphere of the unknown M class planet. Commander Teroth, the Romulan Tactical officer of the _U.S.S. Wolfbane_ was desperately trying to regain control of the dying shuttle so that that she and the four injured members of her away team in the shuttle may survive the inevitable crash of the shuttle.

"_Shuttle EPS Conduits damaged. All systems offline, WARNING gravimetric pull detected estimated time to collision is ten minutes." _said the Computer.

"FUCK!" She swore. If the EPS conduits are damaged she won't even be able to use the emergency batteries. "Computer initiate emergency class six repairs".

"_Initiating Repairs, time till completion is fifteen minutes. Collision time updated: 5 minutes remaining."_

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT ,SHIT!" She needs shields and inertial dampeners online to even have a chance at surviving the crash. Wait if she rerouted the eps networks through the Replicators it may provide power to everything but weapons. She quickly rerouted the power.

"_Engines still offline,/All other systems now operating on emergency power/Recommend bracing for collision. One minute to collision."_

She opened a channel to the _Wolfbane._ She had to tell him that she loves him in case she doesn't survive the crash.

"_Teroth! Come on talk to me!_ "said the voice over the intercom. "_Come on, somebody, anybody please respond._"

"I'm here Andrew." She was beginning to cry because she might not see him ever again.

"_Collison time 45 seconds."_

"_Teroth talk to me, what is your status?_

"_Collison time 30 seconds"_

She looked out the window and could make out a large city in the distance. "Andrew engines are offline and we are going to crash on the planet, survival odds are low."

"_Collison time 10 seconds"_

The ground became more and more detailed as it raced up to meet the shuttle.

"_Collison 5 seconds"_

"I love you".

Then there was blackness.

* * *

The Inquisitor watched as it fell out of the sky streaming smoke and flame. He it was going to hit just outside of Val Royeaux. It landed 2 kilometers from his current position with a large explosion of dust and flames.

"Well that was close." remarked Garret Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.

"We should go investigate it and gather the metals from it. I know a smith in Denerim that could fashion it into a fine set of armour." suggested the man standing beside him, who was in fact, the Hero of Fereldan.

They were all here by the request of Empress Celine for a conference about the clean-up of the rifts and the intelligent Darkspawn in Orlais. But it would have to wait as the three of them along with the Imperial Guard would investigate the meteorite.

* * *

When they got there, they found that it wasn't a meteorite at all. It didn't resemble anything they have ever seen before. Suddenly something opened revealing what appeared to be an entrance to the interior of the "ship". Then they found the five unconscious bodies of what appeared to be the crew. Three of them were human but the other two were something else entirely. One looked like he used to be something like a male elf but his skin was deathly pale and his body was imbedded with metal, while his eyes was creepily replaced by some object emitting red light. The other at first looked like a female elf but on her forehead had a V-shaped crest. They were all dressed in strange material and they all appeared to be severely injured except the metallic one who looked like he could wake up any moment.

The Captain of guard came in behind them and looked over the scene. " We should take them all to Val Royeaux and see a healer to each of them. Then we will see what information we can get from them."

"Wait" He could hardly believe guard captain was saying. "Your going to _Interrogate them_ when they wake up! ARE YOU INSANE! We don't even understand any of the stuff here or what happened. If their friends come for them and they have been tortured they may attack us!

"I know but that is a risk I am going to take for the survival of Thedas." Replied the captain as his men began to move the unconscious strangers.


End file.
